Moments of an Ancient
by Fangirls' Anonymous
Summary: I am Vector Prime, Keeper of Space and time...and the unfortunate victim of falsely charged accusations about being a 'stalker'...This is my story of how video cameras ruined my life. Read at your own risk due to excessive amusement.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and thank you for stumbling into my fanfiction. Yes, the summary does sound 'wtf'-ish, but what can I not do to drag you people in? Basically, Vector Prime isn't one of my favorite characters. Neither is he to my friends. In turn, this leads to bashing, amusement, and utter chaos. Imagine that in an RP. Good, now you have the basis for the movie 'scenes'.

There are three RP characters that are not originally in the Transformers series. They are Karahrr, Shiori Pax, and Subitayo (Subi for short); if there are any other ones, my memory isn't the best, sorry. They are all from my friend's fanfictions; Karahrr was created by me, of course. I do suggest that you try and read them sometime, as it kills boredom and this might make more sense and thus be more amusing. Your choice.

(Pardon if this portion seems dull to you, but it was too long otherwise so therefore I had to split it. As a sidenote, each 'scene' of the movie is a different chapter and in bold, as to not confuse with the actions that happen during the side in present time.)

Thank you for your time.

* * *

Karahrr, a blue and black cat mech, connected herself to the small video camera, the images appearing on screens in her optics. She smirked. She may not be the best film maker, but blackmail doesn't need to be professional to be effective…. 

A couple of hours later, she traipsed into the Iacon Theater, one of the largest, imposing buildings in the city, disk in hand. Karahrr knew the owner very well, and had no doubt that her plans would succeed. "Hey Subi!" She shouted into the seemingly empty room.

Moments later, with the sharp flash of a pair of green optics, another female voice snapped "What do you want?.!" A black and gold fox appeared, and its green optics glowed fiercely before turning into a human. Her green eyes were the only mechanic-like hint that she wasn't completely human, having no white or black in them at all, and her golden-ish hair came down to her hips. Her almost completely black clothing blended in with the long, black cape she wore, accented with bits of green, gold and silver. Noticing the pointedly maniacal grin on Karahrr's face, she eagerly asked, "Do you have it?"

"Why of course, my friend. Have you set everything else up?" The grins on their faces grew even larger.

"All we have to do is announce it, put the posters up, and send Optimus and Megatron the good seats. Does that count as 'almost'?"

"Indeed it does." Karahrr went to make off and put the posters on the wall, but not before tossing a few credits to Subi. "…Make sure _he_ stays put, 'kay? I'll pay you twice as much if you can keep him realatively quiet through it, too."

"Never," Subi chuckled, and put her green-black mask with a golden optic-line on. "Never is there a better darkness of silence than one like _this_..." Subi said quietly, her voice suddenly sounding like the voice of three different people...

It was now noon, and the streets were slowly filling with mechs. The posters were plastered on every surface of the theater, so all couldn't help but notice. The movie was titled 'Moments of an Ancient', seeming to be a documentary. What caught their optics though, was the bottom letters that said in bold: 'Grand showing. Free while there's seats!' The ones who had nothing better to do filed in.

* * *

Optimus Prime was a busy leader. He had appointments, documents to sign, work to oversee…. He sighed. Was there any way to get some peace and quiet around here? Suddenly, a knock interrupted his thinking, and in came a theater messenger. "You have been requested as an important guest to the Iacon Theater for a grand showing, here is your ticket. It begins soon." The small droid then handed it to him and walked off, to send the other. He did need a break…and it would be rude to decline the offer…He shuffled the paperwork together and put it on the corner of his desk, turning the lights off as he left. He had the perfect excuse.

Megatron, on the other hand, had absolutely nothing to do. He already tortured his victims, bossed around his underlings, and finished the season finale of his favorite soap opera. To make matters worse, Blazestorm wasn't around to give him ideas to entertain himself with. A knock sounded at his door.

"Come in!" He snarled, boredom already making him irritable. A droid from the theater shuffled in, invitation in hand. "You have been requested as an important guest to the Iacon Theater for a grand showing. Here is your ticket." He repeated his monotone lines, hoping that he'd never have to do this again. "It begins soon." The 'Con snatched it out of his hands.

"A movie, eh? This should get interesting…" He trailed off bemusedly, giving the droid a somewhat fanged, evil, plotting grin. The droid ran off, debating whether or not to quit his job.

Now all that was to be done was to gather the star of the show.

* * *

Karahrr readied herself, sending a transmission to Vector Prime. "Help, come quick! We need you in the main theater room!" This startled him. Should he call for backup?…No, they called for him, and him alone. He could handle it. Or so he thought.

Running through the back way of the room, he was blinded temporarily by the darkness. Optics readjusting to the lack of light, he noticed the poster of the movie to be shown… Oh Primus, they actually did it! Trying to back out to the exit, Subi got in his way, smirking.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked airily, twirling the green flames on her gloved palm with her fingers. "Sneaking in a theater has its consequences, so I suggest you don't do it. Unfortunately, security is too busy preparing for the film, so you'll just have to stay put and get in trouble later." With a dangerous gleam reflected in the optic-line of her mask, she requested: "Please sit down. You are about to see your acting career, after all." Life wasn't fair for Vector Prime.

Finally, all the doors closed and the people found their seats. There was a little problem with the 'important guests', though. Apparently the only two remaining seats were next to each other, and you know how those two are. Oh well, their problem. The screen turned on, and it had begun to play. Only the title was different than what the posters claimed. Instead, it now said 'Vector Prime's Blackmail'.

Oh yes, this was going to be rich.

* * *

I must say this many, many times to my friend and fellow editor, who has bothered to check this thing over and give it the flair it probably would of never had: I LOVE YOU!.!.! You are the only reason I have gotten so far in my writing, and actually gave me the chance to experience of fanfiction writing by letting me be a co-author to our story. I would of been stuck writing poems and dreaming of the day I ever posted a chapter on my own account. You still will always manage to write better than me, though. That's just a plain fact. You pwn, end of story. 

I'm done being insanely mushy now. You may continue on to the next chapter as soon as I put it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Another installment! I'm just taking my time to fix any mistakes that my amusement would of made me forget about. Silly amusement.

* * *

The amusement began. 

**Vector Prime ran into the room on the screen, shouting. "How does Subitayo do that?.!" He asks himself, unaware of the two in the room smirking. With an evil laugh, Subi made herself known, stepping into the light and his view. He froze, and the wish to be away from this place was growing more apparent on his face by the second. To make matters worse, Karahrr, as a black and blue cat mech, purred her usual greeting -which can be debated whether or not true: "Hello, stalker."**

**Now he looked like he just wanted to fade out of existence, judging from his gape and the identical grins on their faces. "Not another one…" A groan escaped him. Another bout of maniacal laughter (this time from Karahrr) and mech was at wit's end. "They're all insane!" were his final words as he ran out; but not fast enough to miss their words. **

**With a chorus of "Thank you for the compliment!" from Karahrr over-laid by a chilling "MUAHAHAHAHA!" by Subi. He screamed, even standing on tiptoe for effect. The duo looked at him, dumbfounded…until they took advantage of the situation at hand.**

"It's a lie, they altered it, I swear!" he cried, jumping up in front of the screen.

"Quiet, you!" Subi growled, the green flames in her hand used as a flashlight in the darkness could be for much more than that…much more. Twitching, he reluctantly sat down in one of the front row seats. Ah, the honor of being the star of the film!

"**Didn't know you screamed like a girl." Subi snickered on the screen.**

"**I do not!" was his indignant deny.**

"**You just proved it!" She shot back, with a triumphant smirk under her mask.**

"**Girly-bot!" chipped in Karahrr.**

**With that, they got the desired effect. "WHAT was that?.!" He shouted, only to meet crazily entertained eyes. **

"**Do you seriously want me to repeat myself?" The cat-mech skeptically inquired. Subi then decided to point out the painfully obvious that was only obscure to him: "You couldn't catch her even if you used a warp system." A pause, "Then again, you couldn't catch _anyone _using a warp system."**

**As a mistake on his part, he called her on it. "Do you want to count on that?.!"**

**In proper Subi-fashion, she responds, "Yep!" and cackled off down the hallway, leaving him with a bemused Karahrr and the doubts of ever finding sanity. He grumbled to himself, "Then again, I don't _want _to catch her." He didn't really have a choice in the matter, because soon after that...**

"**Vector Prime's a chicken-girl-bot!" was ricocheting off of every wall. Vector Prime was fuming.**

"**Why that-!" he violently exclaimed, running after her. The said phrase was repeated all over the base, getting any mech's attention that wasn't taken over by annoyance of it. Vector Prime caught up ten minutes later, where she was walking at a leisurely pace still shouting. "I swear, someone needs to check her thought processing units…" he muttered. Even though she seemed to expect him, the comment was all but unforeseen. **

**"Go there and burn in eternal darkness!" She snarled. **

"**This is highly unfair." Vector Prime sighed, finally giving up on catching either of them for a moment of peace. Suddenly, Karahrr's shout ran through as an echo, carrying forth the message that would begin an era of torture: "Can you believe that I managed to record all this on tape?.!" **

"**Blackmail!.! WHOO!" Subi cheered, taking off down the hallway, once again laughing her evil laugh. **

**"What?.!.?" Vector Prime yelled, and began chasing them with a renewed fury. **

**"Muahahaha!" Subi cackled, running into a room where Vector Prime wouldn't even _dream_ of entering on his own free will-- even if it was his reputation at stake.**

**"Oh Primus! STALKER!.!" Karahrr howled, shooting down the hallway in her cat-mode...

* * *

**

Oh, and not to pester you folks or anything, but...some reviews would be nice. But remember: flamers get attacked by fire eaters. They're ravenous this time of year.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I feel loved! Looks like that insane mush did some good. I don't really like the looks that the fire eaters are giving me though...seems I ran out of matches...Slag. Pardon while I get my emergency flamethrower (haha, bad pun, I know).

**

* * *

The door creaked open, finally unchained. Shockblast, with the irrational fear of locked rooms, ran out, shouting "Freedom!" As usual, annoyed looks were exchanged with the remaining mechs. Then the first thing he decided to do with his newfound freedom was to near collide into Jetfire.**

"**By Primus! Watch where yer slaggin' going, Shockblast!" Vector Prime was there as well, giving an odd look. "Hello…" **

**The freedom happy mech ignored him, turning to Jetfire with shifty glances. "Sorry Jetfire." Karahrr let out a snicker at the situation in the distance. Jetfire merely muttered, glaring. **

**Elita-1 walked down the hall to where they were standing, greeting with an "Imagine you two being down here…" **

**The green and white seeker was brought out of his mutterings. "Eh?…Oh, hey Elita." He said, still looking slightly miffed. Vector Prime merely chuckled a bit and replied: "Well, as the keeper of space and time, I believe I would know where to go to get something accomplished…" Simultaneously, three answers of the like came out from the females (Elita-1, Karahrr, and Shiori, if your memory failed you).**

"**Right."**

"**No comment."**

"**Doubt it."**

**All were laced in extreme sarcasm, causing Thundercracker to snicker as he followed the others up to the group. Karahrr took her sweet time, spacing out for a split second at how odd the room looked. Coming to her senses, she blinked and ran to catch up to them all. Brings a new definition to the term 'lazy kitty', doesn't it?**

The two leaders laughed, and Vector Prime's face grew more crestfallen. Heck, you can expect Megatron to do such a thing, but Optimus? It pecks at the ego a lot. The Autobot noticed, and apologized, before bursting into laughter again. At this point, the old mech didn't have an ego it was so pecked to death. Unless you count that shred of naiveté that was always present.

"Sorry about that…" He held back another chuckle, and got up and went to the door. "I'll be back in a moment." Subi let him through, smirking. A minute or so later, hysterical laughter finally subsided from the hallway outside. The mech walked back in to his seat, trying to hide a deeply amused smile. It didn't work so well.

It was Megatron's time to play now. Using his still continuing laughter from earlier, he slapped his knee in humor and gasped out with lack of breath, "You just missed the best part!" Truth be told, it was just Elita saying that they should rescue Optimus before he went mad…but let's not ruin his fun.

"What happened?.!" He asked excitedly. If that before was funny, just imagine how the _best_ part was!

Megatron merely sneered. "Like I would tell you, Prime."

"Come on…just tell me!" he whined. The other onlookers were starting to get annoyed at the argument, especially since that bit was far from the best.

"Will you shut up already? I'm trying to watch the movie!" A transformer teenage-ish voice barked, and a large bucket of popcorn hit them both, sending the fluffy kernels everywhere. Megatron gave a death glare to Hot Shot, who was still standing in a popcorn throwing position, and sent a massive jolt of electricity. Eyes widening, Hot Shot sprinted out of the way, leaving an insanely out of it Shockblast to take the hit.

"Oh Primus, what have I done to deserve this…?" the 'Con moaned to no one in particular, twitching in his own personal crater. The Decepticon leader shrugged with indifference, going back to the movie.

"**Would I lie?" Vector Prime asked skeptically, acting as though such a thing wasn't possible.**

"**That's questionable." Stated an amused Starscream.**

"**I'm not going to answer that." Was Karahrr's subtle reply. He glared at them, but it didn't work. Starscream snickered, Shiori smiled, and Jetfire had a large grin on his face. It was just not his day, was it? Thundercracker scratched his head in confusion. **

"**Why do I get the impression that I just missed something?" the blue, gray and orange seeker asked. Shockblast had the same, blank look on his face and said, "Good question." Karahrr just smiled her fanged smile and answered, "Because you did."**


	4. Chapter 4

You know the drill...and if you don't, neither do I. Just read it...and if you like, I beg of you in a not so much begging way, to review.

* * *

The screen seemed to jump, leaving the audience with an even more amusing situation suddenly pinned on the screen. 

"**AAHHH! HELP ME!.! SOMEONE!.!.!" The ancient mech ran into view on the screen, tripping over himself in the process, and ending in a heap at femmebot Shiori's feet. **

"**What is it _now_, Vector Prime?" she asked, glancing at him tiredly, all too familiar with the chaos.**

"**HE'S AFTER ME!.!.!" He shouted, scrambling to his feet and merely trembling. Muttering abstractly much like a paranoid person would. "He's after me, I know he is…"**

"**What'd you do this time?" Shiori sighed. If the audience didn't know better, it would have appeared that the somewhat mentally unstable Vector Prime wasn't even listening. Instead, a fearful stare was directed for no reason at a dent in the wall. Eventually some response came out, albeit hesitatingly.**

"**Well, uhm, you see…" He didn't get to finish that string of words, for Optimus appeared in the doorway behind him.**

"**Stopping already, Vector?" Letting out a squeak, the mentioned mech ran out via another exit, only to barely miss running into a red and white seeker. Swerving, he yelled startlingly, "DON'T DO THAT STARSCREAM!" Vector Prime was hysterical to say the least as he went down the hallway as though the reaper was pursuing him. Starscream gave an alarmed glare, mixed with pure confusion. Shiori just asked her brother knowingly: "Nice. Hunting game?"**

**Optimus nodded in wholehearted amusement. "Yep. New target, however. He doesn't like the idea much now, does he, though?" He grinned with a highly amused glint in his gold optics. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _Prime_ to catch." With those words, he started back after the mentioned ancient keeper of space and time that we all know. **

**The two remaining mechs just watched him go by. Starscream twitched in annoyance and called after his retreating form. "Can't you just leave him alone for once?.!" Sighing, he came into the room as originally intended. "They don't know when to give up do they?"**

**Shiori indirectly answered, "I have a feeling Vector Prime started it."**

"**I _know_ he started it. Just ask Hot Shot…" trailing off with indifference. "Or don't ask Hot Shot, I don't care." Yelping from what sounded like a couple of hallways away echoed across the whole base. **

"**OH GOD! PRIMUS! HAVE MERCY!" An angry retort was heard, followed by, "OPTIMUS! TAKE PITY ON ME! IT SHALL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!.!" Optimus' furious lecture could be heard, but it was still too far away to be understood as to what he was saying. Vector Prime appeared to have a lot of lung for the base to hear all _his_ shrieking.**

**A few minutes later, the ancient mech scuffled back into the room Shiori was in, acting very skittish. Shiori finally got tired of it all and suggested, "Vector Prime, don't you think it's time you ended this?"**

"**I-I think that t-that just h-happened."**

**She took a long look at him shrewdly. "What did you do?.!"**

**Shying away, he replies: "I have not done anything…" followed by several whimpers and a fit of trembling. His body posture just screaming 'Don't hurt me!'**

"**Great…then what happened?" No answer was given, just more trembles finding their way into his system. After a bit of silence, he whispers very softly:**

"**That is the last time I follow instructions from anyone to chase a Prime around…" with a paranoid shifting of optics, "Even if he isn't," He gulped apprehensively "isn't a Prime yet…."**

**Optimus shows up in the doorway again, his optics narrowed into near slits, this time to reinforce what the quaking bot said. "_And you better remember that,_" He growled, and the ancient mech's own optics widened, even more than what seemed possible. **

"**Yes sir." He cringed and trembled even more with the hard look that was sent his way, too preoccupied with that thought to notice Optimus nodding to Shiori and leaving the room.**

In the audience, Megatron elbowed the Autobot leader next to him. "I didn't realize the situation was _that_ bad when I heard it in my room..."

"He was threatening Hot Shot! Of course I'm going to chase him for attempted assassination!"

"_Attempted_ assassination?" Megatron snickered at the excuse Optimus had used. Optimus glared at him before turning back to the movie.

"**What did he do?" Shiori looked curiously at where Optimus had been, as well as the now fear stricken Vector Prime in the movie.**

"**... I think... that I'm going... to go to my room... for awhile..." was Vector Prime's weary statement, and Shiori nodded. "Note to self: Never get anywhere near Optimus when he's furious, and thinks it's a game..." Vector muttered to himself, making to leave for his room. **

"You hear that, Megatron?" Optimus whispered to his used-to-be arch nemesis beside him in the audience.

"**Good luck with that." Was heard from the Shiori on screen.**

Megatron chortled, "That annoying buzz? Of course."

**Back to the movie, Vector Prime freaked. With a frightened look behind his shoulder, Vector Prime bolted, with the faint yell of "They're all mind-readers! The lot of them!.!" Her laugh at the reaction spurred him on even faster. After she faded from sight, he breathed, "What is WITH that family?.! Why do all the Pax's have mind readers?.!" Hurrying forward, he nearly ran into _the _used-to-be Pax that caused his very near mental breakdown in the first place: Optimus. "Oh God!" Vector Prime cried as he scrambled around the Autobot leader. Rushing down the furthest hallway, the confused look wasn't seen by the now hysterical mech. "IT WASN'T ME!" Vector howled as he went.**

**Optimus merely blinked and looked at the back of Vector Prime, who was already turning a corner, "Did I miss something?" Shiori looked down the hall as well, noting how frightened he was. Optimus shook his head. "One would think that he isn't completely innocent from that statement…"**

**"Well you scared the living daylights out of him, of course he's going to panic..." Shiori scolded him as she came into the room. Optimus looked back at her with a knowing grin before transforming and driving down a different hallway.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

This one's a shorty, but it's not my fault that the scene isn't as long as the others... Actually, it is, but that's besides the point.

**

* * *

Vector Prime meandered into the recreational room (also known as the 'wreck' room, for obvious reasons), holding books seemingly as old as him. Shiori, Elita-1, Megatron, First Aid, Starscream, Optimus, and a silver spider droid by the name of Kei-o were there, doing assorted tasks. In the room itself was all the basics. A couple couches, a snack machine, an air hockey table, and a randomly placed TV in the corner. Not to mention a blown time machine, still yet to be removed due to some sentimental value of which none knew. He gathered them all around, except for a strangely acting First Aid, whom was too busy doing sit-ups. **

"What?" First Aid asked, the stares getting to him. "It was either _that_ or listen to VP's rambling!" After a few murmurs of agreement, they stopped, concentrating on the screen. Vector Prime glared at him from below.

"**..This is pointless…" Shiori grumbled. She was dragged over here in the middle of a heated air hockey match with Starscream! Elita-1 merely gave a long sigh of boredom, as Vector Prime brought them over to see something amazing in this one book and lost it under the others he brought. Kei-o looked up at Shiori hopefully. **

"**Ah, here it is… 'The Book of Legends'" He plucked out an especially tattered and yellowed one.**

"**And we're supposed to care, old man?" Megatron sneered, tired of waiting for something he doubted he would ever care about. Silence rung through as people considered that. It was a very tempting thing to ask, after all…**

"**Weird." Quietly muttered Shiori, probably wondering how someone so ancient could read in the first place. Then again, the book was just as old. The spider droid poked at her leg, to get her attention, asking, "Up?" She bent down to lift Kei-o, but not before catching the amusing sight in front of her.**

**Megatron's comment apparently prodded a sore circuit in the old mech and he grabbed one of the heavier books, whacking him upside the head. "Where is your respect for an 'old man'?.!" Vector scolded. Megatron yelped, tearing out of the room, muttering a large string of curses and the promise of revenge.**

At this point and time, Optimus snickered from his cinema seat, watching the irked Decepticon fume at what had been shown. "I was concerned about the safety and well-being of my soldiers, Prime. So shut it!" Don't we all know it.

A jeer was heard floating in the above seats. "Were those tears I saw?" He twitched.

"Those were tears of pain!" Not the best comeback, but it functioned.

"So it actually hurt, didn't it, Megatron? _You_, the invincibl--" Shockblast didn't manage to finish by a long shot, as he was electrocuted again. This time on purpose. Another 'Con nearby called Subi over and said, "Isn't _this_ disrupting the movie?.!" Alarmed that he might be next.

"What are you talking about?" She innocently asked, hiding a would-be toothy grin. "People are still watching it right? Now I suggest that _you_ stop disrupting." A threatening growl escaped her lips. "Got it?" He gulped, and nodded. "Good." She then walked off to yell at the once again wailing Vector Prime. Who _obviously_ was more of an interruption than a shock-happy Megatron.

**Vector Prime puffed out his chest in the sudden ego boost of bashing the 'Con leader over the head. "I guess I can still show a Decepticon a thing or two…"**

**A skeptic silence filled the room.**

"**Suuure.." They all said, and then turned back to their tasks without even waiting to hear his "interesting" story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! I'm on a roll, can't you tell? Of course the reason is easily explained by the insanely mushy author love of appreciation on the bottom of the first chapter. Now onward, brave and highly amused readers!**  
**

**

* * *

Subi and Karahrr were yet again hunting for the elusive Vector Prime. This time, he came somewhat more willing; or unknowingly, your choice.**

"**Vector Prime!" Barked Subi, getting impatient.**

"**Oh stalker…." Hauntingly called Karahrr, preparing to do as planned when he came up. Though doubtfully that would ever bring someone over.**

"**Where did that ancient brat get to?" Subi mumbled irritably. Karahrr shrugged, deciding to try using his own language…somewhat. "Where art thou, ancient geezer?" They paused, then burst out laughing. No way that'd work! Or so they thought…**

"**I am afraid I did not understand that…" A perplexed Vector Prime said, somehow behind the cat mech, Karahrr. Instantaneously, three things happened:**

**1) Both of them nearly had a heart attack.**

**2) Karahrr ran to the other side of the room in surprise, yelling "Stalker!" as she went.**

**3) Subi fell over on the floor after the prompt shout of "Oh God! When did you get there?.!"; most likely twitching.**

The audience was sprinkled with snorts of amusement. Subi glared at the screen. Oh how Karahrr was going to wish she had a better movie making program…

**He ignored their reactions. "I have said this many times: I am not a 'stalker'."**

**Recovering from their shock of the disturbing amount of stealth he had, both replied: "Or so you say," and "That's what they all say." They blinked, looked at each other, and agreed to one thing: "Okay, you die now, Vector Prime." Subi announced, irritated at the 'mind clone' moment that occurred.**

Soundwave squirmed uncomfortably, aware of a particular person's glare. "Thank Primus they didn't find me that time.."

"**Die…_now_?" He gulped, backing away in alarm.**

"**Yes." Was Karahrr's unneeded confirmation.**

"**I _knew _I shouldn't have come!" With that he bolted. Subi followed, roaring: "Get back here you ancient tin can!" Karahrr merely stayed in the room, blandly giving a glare. From the other side, apparently he was _very_ slow and was caught thirty seconds later (go figure). The screams of a Shakespearean accent and crackle of electricity told enough of what happened then and there. Subi literally pranced back in the room, grin on her face. "That was amusing."**

The Decepticon communications officer was VERY glad he had went on a mission that day.

**Just then, Optimus, who heard all the commotion, walked by. The screen blipped to black abyss as the lens cap was hastily put on and hidden; audio still running. **

"**Do I _want_ to know who screamed?" The Autobot asked.**

"**No," Came Subi's voice.**

"**A girly-bot, I think," Karahrr commented.**

**The audio then fizzled out, apparently running out of batteries. It faded back in moments later, voices warped slightly. Any sign of Optimus was not heard at all.**

"**Mweheheh, you think Vector Prime knows he was called a drag queen?" Came Karahrr's amused voice.**

"**As you have said, 'He's a stalker... He knows everything.' " Replied Subi, sounding disturbed by the prospect- or Karahrr's cat-like evil laugh.**

"I wish!" At that point, a random mech threw a rock at the ancient mech's white form a few rows ahead of him/her, hitting Vector Prime square in the back of the head. Needless to say, he was silent for the remainder of the scene after he came back online.

"**Indee- Hey, is the audio on that still on?" A banging noise could be heard and all remaining workable features of the camera went flat. Because we all know that off buttons are overrated.**

The film then ended, followed by a snazzy jingle and commercial for Karahrr Chronicles, by optimusprimus001 and Fangirls' Anonymous. Primus bless their amusement providing sparks.

Karahrr walked out of the theater calm until a massive "Whoo hoo! That was GREAT!" came out of her mouth, jumping for childish joy. The others went out as quickly as they came, some of the younger mechs coming over and asking how she did that. She just sheepishly answered with a shrug, "I'm part cat, what did you expect?" Then proceeded to give the way too enthusiastic ones autographs. Such is the life of someone who stalked a stalker and got away with it.

Unbeknownst to her, Vector Prime stumbled out, on the verge of a mental breakdown. Spotting her, he went into a rage, dashing towards her so fast that his joints creaked (which isn't very fast, either way).

Well...it would of been that way if Subi hadn't conveniently stuck her foot out. Instead he just fell face first, and rolled to a stop at Karahrr's feet, a pile of disgruntled and unhinged mech. Taking no chances, she ran off, shouting "Bye!", leaving them with a sobbing Protector of Space and Time.

I pity the universe right now.

* * *

That's all for now, my lovelies! Don't forget to review if you like it. I doubt you would hate it if you've read the whole thing willingly without passing out; so yeah.  



End file.
